Ice Skating
by thousand-miles
Summary: The four detectives go ice skating. Some fall on the ice, some fall in love. BA


**Title:** Ice Skating

**Author:** thousandmiles

**Rating:** K+

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** The four detectives go ice skating. Some fall on the ice, some fall in love. B/A

**A/N:** I was watching television and there was ice skating on. I don't remember which program it was. I always liked the idea of putting the four detectives on ice and decided to write a fic about it. It seems like I've lost my 'angst'-muse, but I don't think anyone will complain about that. This is just some fun, don't take it all to serious and enjoy!

**Ice Skating**

"Remind me again why I'm here?" Mike shouted to Bobby.

"Because it was their time to choose." But Bobby had to admit he wasn't too happy with their choice.

Mike eyed the ice suspiciously. He did not want to do this. He couldn't skate and could already hear Carolyn's laughter.

"Come on you guys. Get on the ice or do you want us to drag you?" Carolyn yelled from the ice. Ever since the case that they had worked together, a friendship had developed between the four detectives. Every Friday after work the four of them would go out and do something. One time the guys would pick, the other time the women would. That made for some funny activities, including this one. First ice-skating then a nice dinner.

"I don't think I'm cut out to do this." Though he had his skates on, he did not venture on the ice.

"Ooh come on big shot Mike Logan is scared of a bit of ice?" Alex teased.

He glared at her because that was actually the only thing he could do.

"Glare all you want, mister. What 'cha gonna do about it?" Alex asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"What about you, big guy?" Carolyn asked Bobby as she skated passed him.

Bobby, just like Mike, hadn't dared to go on the ice. It had been years since he last gone ice skating. He didn't want to make a fool of himself, not in front of Alex.

"Come here." Carolyn had enough of the men's hesitant behaviour. She grabbed his arm and dragged him on the ice. Trying to get on his feet, well ice skates, Bobby faltered on the ice. Quickly he grabbed hold of the wooden rail and steadied himself.

Alex had gotten Mike on the ice, however after just a few inches, he'd fallen on his back. Leaning over him she simply laughed. "Not so tough now, huh!"

Mike, who'd gotten used to Alex's snarky comments and teasing, suddenly grabbed her arms. Losing her balance she landed with a thud on top of him. "Losing your skills, huh?"

"I've got all my skills. You, on the other hand, are like a two year old who's trying to learn how to walk. Good thing I asked Carolyn to bring the camera." Putting her hands on his chest, she pushed off him, but was dragged down again.

"You didn't!"

"Ooh yes I did."

And as if Carolyn knew what they were talking about, she appeared a few feet away from them. "Smile!" She said, taking the pictures when their heads turned towards her.

Turning to Bobby, Carolyn saw Bobby's dark look as he watched Alex and Mike. She quickly took a photo of him to show Alex as evidence. Ever since they'd become friends Carolyn tried to make Alex see that Bobby liked her. Alex, however, wasn't convinced and Carolyn knew that as a detective, crime scene photos never lied.

"Let's switch, Alex. You get your guy, I'll get mine. I'll meet you in the centre of the ring." The dark haired female detective suggested.

"Sure." Alex who'd just taken hold of Mike's arm to pull him up, let go of him, making him hit the ice again.

"Thank you!" Mike yelled at Alex's skating form.

"No need to thank me, Mikey." She yelled, making her way over to Bobby. "How come you've never done this before?" She asked him, stopping with a swoosh in front of him. Bits of ice flew on his jeans.

"I never said that." He took the hand she held out for him.

"Oooh, do tell Mr. Goren." In an slow pace they went on their way to the middle of the ice ring. Goren's hand tightened on hers every time he felt he was slipping and that was often.

"It was back in college. I took a girl out to go ice skating. Thought it would be… romantic, but I fell hard and twisted my ankle. No more ice skating after that."

"You poor guy." She watched how Mike almost fell again, but Carolyn seemed to be able to grab him around the waist to keep him on his feet. Because her attention was on Mike and Carolyn she failed to notice Bobby losing his balance. Skating slightly behind her, he grabbed her waist hoping he wasn't going to fall, but Alex, who hadn't expected that impact, was so startled that she lost balance also. Alex fell face forward on the ice and Bobby fell on her.

Carolyn, who made sure Mike wasn't going to fall, quickly grabbed the camera and started to take several shots.

Bobby and Alex were both oblivious to Carolyn's camera work. Alex was trying to get up, but the weight of her partner prevented that. "Bobby, I'm getting cold here. Get up!" The cold and the fact that her face was half covered with ice, made her cranky.

"Eeuh…sorry." He apologized. Wanting to check on her, he turned his head to the side, at that same time, Alex turned her head to look at him and see if he was going to move off her. With their faces so close they could almost feel each other's breath. For a moment both were lost in each other's eyes and forgot the ice and their surroundings.

Carolyn, who saw the importance of that moment, quickly took two photos and decided to break the spell. Skating to them she first helped Bobby back up and then Alex. "You better get back to him before he starts screaming for help." Alex nodded towards Mike who was standing on the ice with his eyes focused on his feet, hoping it would help keep him on his feet.

"And now what?" Mike asked when all four of them had made a way to the centre of the ice ring.

"We skate." Carolyn skated a round around the group.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, Mike. Did you hear us complaining when you two chose bungee jumping? Or when my partner wanted to do a mime class with us? No, you did not. So be nice and go skate!" Alex remembered the bungee jumping. She wasn't afraid of heights, but bungee jumping wasn't her thing. But she had jumped and had been glad when it was over. The mime class, that had been just weird, but Bobby had been excited about it. Only fifteen minutes into the class she'd concluded that miming wasn't her thing either. But seeing Bobby enjoy himself like that had made it all better.

"Come on." Alex grabbed Bobby's hand. "Let's try some rounds."

Alex was skating, backwards, in front of Bobby, keeping her eyes him. He seemed more steady on the ice and had begun to truly skate. "How come you're so good at this?"

"Good?" Alex didn't consider herself a good ice skater. "When we were young, my parents always took us skating once a week. It became a family thing."

"Do you still go skating with your family?" He pushed away and closed the distance between him and Alex.

"Sometimes, not often." To her astonishment Bobby's hands were suddenly on her waist.

"I want us to go out on a date." Bobby blurted out. Okay, he could have probably been more eloquent and put some more thought in asking her out, but he was afraid he would back out.

Alex's eyes went wide and her mouth was open. Carolyn, as alert as ever, skated by and took a picture. She'd wanted to yell, smile, but seeing both their body language, she guessed a smile wasn't going to happen. "What do you think is going on with them?" She asked her partner, who just like Bobby, seemed to be getting better at moving on the ice.

"I'm not sure." Mike saw how Alex was skating backwards, creating some space between her and Bobby again.

"Alex?" Bobby asked as he moved away, without giving him an answer.

"You want us to go out together?" Skating backwards she made sure the distance between them stayed.

"Yes." This wasn't the reaction he'd expected. He'd observed her the last few weeks and had grown confident in the fact that she would say yes. Had he misread her? "Don't you want to go out with me?" He dared to ask. He rather had an answer so he could deal with the humiliation of a no, then being kept in the dark.

"I… I don't know." She was confused. She'd never expected him to actually like her. She wanted him too, but he never gave her any indication that he did. Even though Carolyn was trying to convince her, she really wasn't sure.

Then Mike approached them with a little more speed that he liked and no way to break. Seeing as he was either going to hit the boarding hard or grab onto Alex, he chose Alex. "Watch it!" He yelled as he grabbed Alex arm, hoping she could slow him down and keep him on his feet.

But Alex was focused on Bobby and not on her surrounding. Mike's yell and his arm grasping her, made her wobble and fall to the ground with Mike lading hard on top of her. And for the third time she was on the floor and for the second time it was with Mike.

"We gotta stop meeting like this, although it is kinda pleasant." Mike said as he looked down on Alex. "Carolyn, take a picture!" He yelled at his partner.

"Get off me, you're crushing me to death. I suggest you lose some weight!" She tried to push him off of her, but he wasn't cooperating.

Getting ready to give him a well deserved knee, it was Bobby who helped her out, out of mere jealousy, but no one was going to know that. The picture they presented wasn't one he welcomed. "Get off her!" He growled. Grabbing Mike's jacket he forcefully pulled him off Alex and shoved him on the ice.

Carolyn, before helping her partner up, made some more photos.

"You okay?" Bobby asked his partner.

"Yeah." Holding out her hand she hoped, he would help her up. Instead he took Mike's place and straddled her body. "Bobby?" This was the second time with Bobby on top. What was that all about?

"You haven't answered my question yet."

"And you think I will now?"

Ignoring her stab, her asked her again. "Will you go out with me?" Seeing she was about to turn her head, he grabbed her chin, making her look at him. Reading her eyes, he saw everything. He saw that she wanted to say yes, but wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do.

Her answer surprised even herself because she wasn't sure if saying yes was a wise thing to do. In her mind she was saying no, but what came out was a soft "Yes." And Bobby's big smile was breathtaking.

"Thank you." Getting off her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Putting his hands on her waist, he slowly leaned in and brushed his lips with hers. Alex sighed and quickly put her arms around him, one hand holding his head to her, and deepened the kiss.

Carolyn, who'd watched them, had a huge smile on her face, but was coherent enough to snap a picture. "That's so romantic." She sighed.

"Sure, whatever." Mike grumbled.

"Ooh, shut up!" She slapped him on the chest.

"Hey!" He yelled before yet again falling to the ground.

The End


End file.
